Adam LambertRockstar
by Abigail Davis
Summary: This story was born via an interview I saw of Adam doing a charity project and opens up a side of his personaity you might not have known about.


Dressed head to toe in black and white Adam Lambert looked like a rock star. Though he didn't feel like one. He never had. He wanted to be one, but he hated the diva attitude that certain performers grew into. Adam was determined this would not happen to him. After all that's why he agreed to do this charity project today. He sat in a small corner room with huge windows. In the green room for VH1's N.Y. Studios. Waiting for his tour bus. There were refreshments on the coffee table. He even had someone's PA lent to him while he was here in case there really was anything he wanted that was not in front of him. All he had to do was snap his pretty fingers and it would be there. Page knew this which caused her mind to wander on things it often did when she thought about Adam Lambert. Page however was not his assigned PA while he was here. Page was across the hall in another celebrity's green room sulking and spying when she could.

Amy however was Adams PA today. The thing Adam liked about Amy was she didn't hover & drool. Her kindness (he thought) was a dying breed in the entertainment industry. Regardless of the fact that she was someone's PA and not some big Whig producer. Adam could read people like a book. One of his many talents. He decided Amy was harmless. He would enjoy Amy's company the rest of the time he was here.

Amy was quiet. She had worked for VH1 over four years now. She had no idea who Adam Lambert was. Which was evident in her googeling him on her blackberry while he wasn't looking. Just in case she needed to have a conversation with him if he felt the need to start one. Adam accidently noticed the googeling when he got up to make himself a drink. He chuckled quietly to himself. She jumped up & said "Oh let me get that for you." Adam motioned for her to sit. "I don't want to disturb your research project." He said convincingly. Amy smiled politely and returned to her spot. Adam reclined his body on the distorted brown leather couch his body seemed to enclave to his frame. Which was cozy. He put his i-pod on and relaxed.

Amy stumbled upon an article that shocked her. It was not the fact that he was gay that shocked her, but the way he carried himself. She bit her lip to keep her jaw from dropping. "Of course he's gay." She thought sullenly. "The perfect ones are always gay." On this startling revelation she decided her research study had been fulfilled. She slipped her blackberry back into the front of her jean pocket and walked to the window, by the desk. She saw the kids from the save the music charity loading up into their bus. She took a seat at the laptop.

She began to check her e-mail, but hesitated. She let her mind wander on the thought that she decided would be her favorite memory about Adam Lambert. During the project a small boy named Jack asked Adam the most thoughtful question of all the 4 yr. Olds there that day. "If I wook haard and get betters at my peeano wessons will I be able to open up for you one day Adammm?" Adams face was soft all of a sudden. His perfect rigid jaw line somehow went smooth. It was almost like tears were glassing over his eyes and he paused to really think about what Jack had said. He looked Jack in the eyes and said "Jack. If you work hard in school and in music one day you will open for whoever you want." He gave Jack a hug and smiled. He looked at Jack like he had seen a piece of himself in him from when he was a child. That made a huge impression on Amy. She stopped day dreaming and finally began checking her e-mail.

Meanwhile Adam had dozed off a few minutes prior thinking about the exact same thing. He was happy in that moment. To relish a small gift from all his hard work and effort. He finally fell asleep in between the lines "And in the end the love that you take is equal to the love you make."

While jack's bus was driving away. As he practiced air piano moves. Deciding all the other performers he would open for besides Adam. First though. Adam was still the first one on his list.


End file.
